


Slow Down, No Rush

by leobrat



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down, No Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the stories I've written based on the children that were born on the soap opera _General Hospital_ from 2002-2008, with a few others added in. I did not create this AU, it was created on livejournal with another author.

She is not quiet.

No, his young wife (and it's a point of pride that he gets to call her that now) is a moaner and a whimperer and when he really wants her to be, a screamer.

And tonight, he wants to hear her cries, he wants them to ring all throughout the house.

She was distracted tonight, and he doesn't know why, and sometimes it kills him that she has anything on her mind other than him when he is consumed with her, day and night and all hours.

She had just slipped off her spindly spiked heels and was wiggling her toes in her stockings when he catches her from behind, dragging down the zipper of her dress and letting it pool at their feet. She leans back against him, limp and pliant, and so natural. She isn't always like this, and it is good to know that she is still here, still his.

"Where were you tonight?" He murmurs close to her ear, trailing his fingertips over her collarbones. She is wearing a black satin strapless bra to go with her black satin strapless dress and her panties are black too, satin and lace, with lace-edged stockings. She is a dream- she is his dream.

"I'm here, Morgan," she answers, practically a purr that shoots straight to his groin. She has never failed to have this effect on him. "I'm here."

He turns her in his arms and lifts her against his chest and her bare skin is so warm, he can feel her straight through his linen shirt. He looks into her eyes, stroking one hand over her smooth cheek. She is perfect. Does she know how much he loves her? He slants his mouth over hers, lips and tongues mating slowly, tasting luxuriously. She is his. He has all the time in the world. There is no need to rush.

Setting her on her feet, he follows down her body with his mouth, down the fluted column of her neck, the gentle swell of her breasts, her flat belly. Someday, she would carry his child. Someday.

Her gasp as he ghosts over the front of her panties slams straight to his heart in a rush of desire. _Slow down. Take your time._ He kneels at her feet, he would stay there forever, worship her if she would let him. She should be worshipped. The smooth strip of thigh between stocking and panties is unbearably sweet as Morgan licks it and he hears the first of her keening, musical moans. He looks up, his eyes meeting hers, foggy with want. "I love you, Morgan," she says.

All he's ever needed to hear.


End file.
